Una Charla
by Cianuro Monbebe
Summary: Cuando Lynn parece molesta por los aparentes problemas que tiene en la escuela, Luna la lleva a su habitación para que ambas tengan una pequeña charla de mujer a mujer.


Practicar dribling era una de las actividades que más la des estresaba, si, es verdad que no era muy buena en el baloncesto, pero tenía entusiasmo, y practicaba todos los días sin parar, ella era buena, no había quien podía negárselo, además, pronto daría un estirón y cuando eso sucediera todos los equipos de la región estarían peleándose por ella ¿verdad?... ¿verdad?

Daba igual, debía concentrarse en el balón; en el rebote del balón y en como ella lo controlaba, en la textura del balón y en como ella lo sentía en sus dedos, en la altura del aro y en como ella… en como ella podía lanzar el balón con fuerza, luego lo alcanzaría o le pediría a Lana que se lo bajara para que este estuviera a su altura, ya sabes, para tener algo de practica antes de que pudiera alcanzar los de la cancha de la escuela, tenía que concentrarse en todo eso… no en las miradas que las chicas le enviaba desde la casa.

Lynn volteo para ver a las ventanas de su casa y vio como de algunas de estas sus hermanas se escondieron, ella bufo molesta y regreso a driblear en el piso de cemento de la entrada del garaje de la casa. No pasa nada, no importaba, a ella definitivamente no le molestaba las miradas de sus hermanas ni que estas fueran miradas de confusión, nop, no le molestaba en lo absoluto, en especial no le molestaba la mirada de luan quien fue la que corrió la voz de lo que le sucedió en la escuela… no, no era momento de pensar en eso, ahora solo tenía que driblear, tenía que mantener la cabeza en el juego como decían en esa película de deportes, ¡já! Y Lola y Leni dicen que es una película de amor, ¡bah! Ellas no sabe nada del cine que no sea Titanic —versión censurada, dios sabe que ellas no soportarían la escena en el auto— y 500 días con ella… puta Summer…

Pero nada de eso importaba cuando estaba en el asfalto con el balón entre sus manos, nada de eso importaba en lo absoluto, solo tenía que seguir dribleando, pasar el balón de una mano a la otra, entres sus piernas, por detrás de su cuerpo y lanzándola con todas sus fuerzas hacia el aro… para que luego esta se devolviera a ella con la misma fuerza con la que la lanzo y le dé pleno en la nariz.

El balonazo la mando de espaldas contra el suelo, el balón reboto lejos de ella y de la casa sonaron un par de siseos de parte de sus hermanas que no pudieron evitar sentir algo del dolor que ella sintió al recibir el balón en la nariz, de la casa Lincoln y Luan salieron de la casa y corrieron rápidamente hacia ella para ver cómo se encontraba, por suerte su nariz era resistente y el golpe de un balón no era lo suficiente para romperla. Lynn salió de su estupor y se levantó del suelo sin prestarle atención a Lincoln quien trato de detenerla para asegurarse que estuviera bien y dedicándole a Luan una mirada de pocos amigos antes de regresar a casa. Dentro de la residencia Loud ella no le dirigió la palabra a nadie, ni siquiera los miro por un solo segundo, solamente camino con paso apresurado hasta su habitación, se cambió sus zapatillas deportivas por unos tacos para jugar futbol y tomo su balón de futbol dispuesta a salir del lugar para ir al patio trasero, donde practicaría mas dribling, sí, eso era lo que necesitaba, solo debía centrarse en el deporte de cual ella es la estrella.

Lynn salió de su habitación y cuando estaba dispuesta a bajar las escaleras fue detenida en seco por la voz de una de sus hermanas, pero lo que la detuvo no fue su voz como tal, lo que la detuvo fue lo que le dijo más que nada—. Oye Lynn, ¿podemos hablar, hermana?

Esto le llamo la atención, la que le había hablado fue nada más y nada menos que Luna. Si tuvieras que dividir en grupos a las hermanas Loud probablemente podrías a Leni y a Lola como las Lindas/Tontas, a Lori, Lucy y Lisa como las Inteligentes, Lana, Lily y Luan como las infantiles y a Lynn y Luna como las Apasionadas, ellas eran ruidosas, les encantaba ser ruidosas pues demostraba cuanto amaban lo que hacían, así que supuso que luego de que Luan corriera la voz de lo que sucedió en la escuela ella, Luna, sería una de las primeras en armar un escándalo por ello. Ella inclusive pensó que no sería tan descabellado pensar que Luna iría a cazar a aquel chico con su guitarra en la mano como si fuera un hacha de la misma forma como ella lo hizo cuando creyó que Lincoln estaba siendo víctima de bullying, pero esta no actuó de esta manera, de hecho, ella era la que más espacio le estaba dando a la joven deportista, parecía saber exactamente lo que quería la chica. Pero ahora aquí estaba, mirándola de una manera que reflejaba… ¿comprensión? La rockera se le acerco a Lynn y poco una mano en su hombro, Lynn sin embargo no quería hablar con ella, no quería hablar con nadie, solo quería mantener la mente distraída de todo, de la escuela y de las fechas venideras.

Lynn se desprendió del agarre de Luna y bajo las escaleras rápidamente, no le prestó atención a nadie en su camino y corrió directamente al jardín trasero, allí ella poso el balón en el pasto y comenzó a driblear. Su técnica era algo torpe puesto que el lugar era algo pequeño, no había mucho espacio para moverse y definitivamente no había espacio para correr a su máxima velocidad, pero lo que hacía de jardín trasero el lugar perfecto para practicar su dribleo fue el hecho de que el lugar era un campo minado de juguetes, no era posible caminar más de dos metros por el lugar sin que te tropezaras con algún juguete de los menores, también estaban las numerosas mascotas de la familia que pasaban su tiempo correteándose por el lugar. El lugar estaba repleto de obstáculos que ella podía usar como practica pues, si era capaz de controlar el balón en el caos que era el jardín trasero de su casa entonces controlar el balón en el campo de juego seria juego de niños.

Y ahí estaba ella, trotando con el balón entre sus piernas, haciéndolo moverse de un lado a otro con pequeños golpes que le daba con los costados de los pies surcando los ajustados espacios que habían entre juguete y otro, haciéndolo danzar entre las pocas flores que habían en el lugar, esquivando ágilmente a las mascotas quienes querían unirse al juego tratando de atrapar el balón entre sus hocicos, pateando enérgicamente el balón contra la pared de la cochera… y recibiéndolo con la cara… y cayendo al suelo… y sangrado su nariz…

Nuevamente Lynn recibió un nuevo balonazo en la nariz, pero este para su mala suerte si fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerla sangrar, luego de palpársela por unos segundos ella confirmo que esta no estaba rota por lo que solo se levantó del pasto, se limpió y regreso a la casa con el balón entre sus manos. Como lo esperaba en la entrada de la casa la estaban esperando con preocupación en sus rostros, estaba sangrando así que era natural que estuvieran preocupados por su bienestar, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para decir que estaba bien ella fue tomada de la mano y fue arrastrada a través de la conmoción de hermanos, a través de la sala de estar y las escaleras, pasando por el pasillo hasta llegar al fondo y entrar a la habitación donde fue sentada en un sillón puf mientras que Luna, quien fue quien la arrastro hasta el lugar cerraba la puerta con seguro y encendía el reproductor a un volumen no muy alto.

Si decir nada, Luna se dirigió al closet y saco un kit de primeros auxilios, tomo unas cuantas gasas y atendió la nariz sangrante de Lynn, todo en silencio.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunto Luna, seriamente.

—Estoy bien —contesto Lynn—, es solo un pequeño golpe, sabes que las he llevado peores.

—No hablo de tu nariz hermana —Luna termino de limpiar la nariz de Lynn y se sentó en el suelo, frente a ella—, ¿algo te está molestando?

Lynn soltó un suspiro de exasperación, lo último que quería era que tocaran el tema, ¡y ni siquiera era un tema serio! Todos lo estaban haciendo más grande de lo que era, solo era un problema estúpido, ya se le pasaría— escucha, ESTOY BIEN. No sucede nada ¿sí? Esto no es nada que no pueda manejar ¿entiendes? Ahora, ¿puedo ir otra vez afuera? Quiero salir a trotar un rato —sí, un pequeño trote la relajaría a ella y a su nariz.

—No —Luna se levantó del suelo y la miro desde su altura, su rostro era serio, más serio de lo que jamás lo había visto en su vida, tan serio que le recordó a como ella era hace solo un par de años, le recordó a aquella niña carente de personalidad propia que solo se limitaba a seguir a Lori a todos lados y a ser el maniquí de Leni en ocasiones. Lynn estaba a punto de levantarse pero algo en la expresión de Luna le decía que debía quedarse donde estaba, y eso hizo—, sé que no estás bien… sé que no estás bien porque… yo tampoco lo estoy.

Lynn no era la herramienta más afinada de todas, a duras penas calificaba de martillo, pero ella estaba segura de que aun si fuese Lisa la que estuviera en su lugar esta respondería, tal vez no de la misma manera, pero si de una forma parecida—. ¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—¡De lo que te paso en la escuela! —Exclamó Luna—. Escucha, no puedo decir que he estado en la misma situación que tu ¿ok? Pero te entiendo, entiendo por lo que estás pasando y es natural, ¿entiendes? ¡NATURAL! Siempre habrá personas que te dirán que no lo es pero lo es ¿sí? ¡Al diablo con ellos! —En este punto Luna ya no hacia esfuerzo alguno para modular el tono de su voz, solo estaba exclamando palabras al aire mientras que Lynn la miraba con una expresión estupefacta—. ¡No dejes que te digan que es normal y no lo es! ¡Si quieres ser como eres libre de hacerlo! ¡Nadie te puede prohibir que le des al mundo a whole lotta love!

Para cuando Luna termino su discurso estaba corta de aliento y con el rostro rojo, ella miro a Lynn para ver si su discurso la había ayudado en algo pero todo lo que vio fue a una chica tan confundida que bien pudo haber salido de una de las clases de Lisa— Luna, ¿de qué demonios estás hablando?

—ya sabes… escuche acerca del porque rechazaste a ese chico en la escuela y quería hacerte sentir mejor —Luna se estaba rascando la nuca, sabía que Lynn era algo densa pero creyó que había sido bastante clara—. ¿N-No… lo entendiste?

—Luna, rechace a Tyrone por dos razones —Lynn levanto primero tres y luego dos de sus dedos al aire, señalando uno primero— primero, él es feo y para nada mi tipo, sé que no soy una muñeca Barbie como todas las demás idiotas del salón pero aún tengo estándares ¿Sabes? Y dos, EL ES UN CHICO DE OCTAVO CON QUIEN NUNCA HABÍA HABLADO EN LA VIDA, literalmente lo único que sabemos el uno del otro es que vamos a la misma escuela media, ¡no voy a ir de novia de un perfecto desconocido!

De repente todo el color abandono el rostro de Luna, comenzó a sudar frio y a tartamudear—. E-E-E-E-Entonces, ¿P-p-p-ppor qué estabas tttan molesta?

—¡Ugh! ¡Porque el imbécil lo tomo personal, ¿bien?! Desde que lo rechace anda por ahí esparciendo rumores estúpidos diciéndole a todo el mundo que… soy… —de repente la realización golpeo a Lynn como un balde de ladrillos cayendo sobre su cabeza en la mitad de una construcción. La boca de Lynn bien pudo albergar a un nido entero de pájaros de haber quedado abierta más y sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que parecía un personaje de uno de los animes que tanto le gusta a Lincoln— ¡ERES LES.. _BIANA! —,_ Luna trato de tapar la boca de Lynn antes de que ella terminara su oración pero cuando lo hizo un coro de voces la termino por ella, rápidamente ella abrió la puerta para encontrarse con todas sus hermanas y hermano espiando la conversación, Lori, al ver el rostro completamente rojo de Luna hizo su deber de hermana mayor y disperso a las más pequeñas antes de que ella, Leni, Luan y Lincoln entraran y se encerraran en la habitación con ella.

En la habitación esta vez fue el turno de Luna de sentarse en su sillón puf, luna estaba cabizbaja sin sabes cómo dirigirles la mirada a todas. Luego de unos segundos la que rompió el silencio fue Lori—. Entonces… eres les ¿huh?

—Bi —replico Luna—, soy bi —el silencio regreso a la habitación, pasaron unos segundos antes de que Luna se diera cuenta de que todos estaban esperando a que ella hablara, ya que era el centro de atención supuso que lo justo es que ella tuviera la palabra primero. Luna se levantó de su asiento y trato de hablar lo mejor posible—. Escuche, yo no… yo no elegí esto… digo, he estado intentándolo ¿saben? Yo he estado…

Las palabras de Luna fueron detenidas por la mano de Lori, quien se había acercado a ella para darle un abrazo —. Detente ahí tonta —dijo Lori—. Si terminas de decir lo que ibas a decir literalmente me voy a molestar mucho.

—Lori tiene razón —dijo Luan, uniéndose al abrazo—, no tienes que justificar nada, no hay nada que justificar.

—Cierto —esta vez fue el turno de Leni de unirse al abrazo—. Te queremos tal y como eres, además, siempre fue algo obvio, siempre que quedabas viéndonos a Lori y a mí cuando nos cambiábamos de ropa, así como, nos mirabas los pechos como si fueras un chico —Lori le dedico una mirada de "hablaremos de esto luego" a Luna mientras esta solo sonreía incómodamente.

—Yo creo que es genial —dijo finalmente Lincoln, quien se estrujo a sí mismo en el abrazo para caber ente Luna y Leni—, al fin tengo a alguien con quien hablar acerca de chicas que no desvié la conversación hacia sí misma.

—Luego hablamos de eso hermano, tienes que saber un par de cosas acerca de las chicas si quieres que te vaya bien en séptimo grado.

—No arruinen el momento, par de gusanos —todas se limitaron a reír mientras continuaron el abrazo por un par de segundos, Lynn también se unió al abrazo por supuesto, aunque esta lo hizo en silencio pues todo lo que había que decir ya estaba dicho. Luego de unos minutos así el abrazo finalmente llego a su fin y todas se separaron, con una sonrisa en sus rostros—. De ahora en adelante no podrás cambiarte de ropa con nosotras.

—Y tendrás que usar el baño antes que nosotras.

—Y tendrás que lavar tu ropa por separado.

—Maldición…

* * *

La charla que tuvo con sus hermanas le había quitado un peso de encima, Luna se sentía como una persona nueva, con más energía y lista para tomar al mundo, lo cual era bueno pues había olvidado estudiar para el examen de matemáticas que tenía hoy y necesitaría toda la energía necesaria para salir del salón de clases sin sentir la necesidad de tomar una escopeta y encerrarse en el baño al igual que Kurt Cobain… ella se dirigió a su casillero y lo abrió para meter sus libros en él. Luna noto que el casillero vecino al de ella estaba siendo husmeado por una chica, supuso que era nueva y esta estaba tomando el viejo casillero de la estudiante de intercambio que tuvo que regresar a Suecia debido a que esta quedo embarazada, pobre, se veía bastante inocente.

Luna trato de acomodar todas sus cosas en el casillero por la fuerza cuando uno de sus libros de apuntes cayo al suelo, este libro era especial ya que era un libro con la cubierta en blanco, ella lo compro porque supuso que sería divertido garabatear en él y tener un cuaderno único, y así hizo, en su tiempo libre cuando no estaba estudiando ni practicando ella tomaba sus marcadores y rayaba la cubierta, marcándolo principalmente de símbolos de bandas siendo los más prominentes de todos una boca roja con la lengua por fuera, el símbolo de los Rolling Stones, y un gran circulo azul con un pequeño círculo rojo dentro de él, el símbolo de…

—¿Te gusta The Who? —a su lado una voz llamo su atención, al voltear a ver vio que quien le habia hablado era su nueva vecina, una linda chica rubia con un reflejo azul en el cabello.

—Uh… ¡sí! Si me gusta —Luna tardo un momento en responder pues la pregunta de la chica —tomado de la mano por su apariencia— la tomó por sorpresa.

—¡Genial! ¡A mí también me encantan! —dijo la chica abriendo su chaqueta azul para mostrar la camiseta con el mismo logo que llevaba puesta debajo de su chaqueta —me llamo Sam por cierto, Sam Sharp.

—Uh… ¡hola! Mucho gusto, me llamo Luna.

* * *

 **Aquí, formalmente presento mi entrada para el concurso ese cuyo nombre ya ni recuerdo porque no le preste atención honestamente… lo único que sé es que debe ser de al menos 1500 palabras y no más de 3500… así era? No me acuerdo…**

 **Voy a ser honesto, no tenía idea de que hacer y de hecho al final no hice nada, esta es una de esas historias que escribo cuando estoy aburrido y no me llega la inspiración de hacer nada más, la tenía guardada en una carpeta y pues… aquí esta. Por suerte la encontré mientras buscaba en mi carpeta de ideas olvidadas si no tendría que haberme salido del concurso…**

 **Por qué no subo más historias como esta? Pues porque no es lo mío realmente, el que esta me haya salido decente no prueba nada y de hecho si mal no recuerdo lo que quería hacer originalmente era algo así como Lynn se metió en una pelea y… después de eso no me acuerdo… pero como sea, historias como estas he escrito muchas, pero les aseguro que no verán la luz del día, las considero mediocres y simplemente no son lo mío.**

 **De todas formas, espero que hayan disfrutado de su lectura.**

 ** _Godspeed!_**


End file.
